a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an instrument for use in the treatment of prolapsed hemorrhoids by applying a continuous tightening and/or lifting suture.
b) Description of Related Prior Art
A known surgical method consists in making an incision in the anorectal transition zone and ligating the exposed hemorrhoidal arteries and furthermore removing enlarged hemorrhoids (prolapsed nodules). This operation is painful for patients, since it is performed in the anorectal transition zone which is sensitive to pain. In addition, this operation involves greater invasiveness and the disadvantages and risks associated therewith.
Also known is a minimally invasive hemorrhoidal artery ligature performed by means of an ultrasonic probe to be inserted into the rectum. An ultrasonic sensor is disposed in the distal region of a tube, specifically next to an opening in the shell wall of the tube. A hemorrhoidal artery running within the intestinal wall is located by means of the ultrasonic probe and subsequently ligature of the artery is carried out through the opening in the tube. Apart from the minimal invasiveness, one advantage of this treatment method frequently applied today is that the treatment takes place in the region of the intestinal wall above the dentate line and consequently not in a pain-sensitive area. However, this method frequently no longer yields the desired treatment results in the case of prolapsed hemorrhoids of degree III and IV. These degrees involve pronounced prolapsed hemorrhoidal cushions (=prolapsed nodules) or prolapsed mucosa, which prolapses from the anus more or less pronouncedly and more or less permanently. Such instruments for a hemorrhoid arterial ligation are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,692 A and EP 1 234 539 A2.
Isolated operations have already been performed in which the prolapsed nodules were drawn tight by means of purse-string sutures in order to decrease the prolapse considerably. However, these operations have been found to be technically difficult, since, depending on the findings, the prolapse of the mucosa makes precise and targeted piercing of the mucosa impossible in this region, and maintaining an adequate distance from the dentate line cannot be sufficiently controlled (pain is the consequence) and the time expenditure for the individual piercing steps is too high (most often it is necessary to pierce the mucosa four to five times in order to achieve the desired success). This surgical method has therefore not become widely used and is not part of any standard surgical procedure applied today.